


multiple points of egress

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [213]
Category: Leverage, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Red Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>trcunning prompted - "Parker/Elliot/Hardison find a little girl escaping from the Red Room" and i was lazy so i stole the Red Room as proposed in Agent Carter (imagine that in a crumbling Soviet state today)</p>
            </blockquote>





	multiple points of egress

She’s tiny, scrunched up low, back hard against the wooden plank wall.  The wind is howling, icy cold and sharp as knives as it whistles down the urban canyon made by the miles of brutalist soviet architecture, and over the howl of the gale, Hardison is sure he can hear sirens.  “We need to go.”

Parker can’t hear him; she’s crouched down, balanced on the balls of her feet, trying to catch the girl’s eye.  “Can you understand me?” Parker whispers like a secret shared between them, leaning in ever so slightly.

The girl’s lips curl into a snarl, and a knife flashes out from the rags of her clothes.  Parker is already moving, muscle memory taking over as she backflips clear, legs and back and hands carving as smoothly through the air as the knife in the girl’s hand.  The girl blinks, startled by the response, and Elliot strikes, grabbing the girl’s wrist, stealing back the weapon before Parker’s feet touch the ground.

Hardison gasped, but it was over; Parker now out of the girl’s reach as she came down on her toes, sinks slowly, under perfect control, back down to the girl’s level.  Elliot’s hand was firm but gentle as it engulfed the girl’s wrist.  Stillness returned, broken only by the howl of the wind and the scream of the sirens.

Hardison’s heart was in his throat as Parker eased forward, back into range. Elliot would protect, but the knife was large, and their careful plans were in tatters. He wanted to be home, he wanted them all home, safe and warm and _safe_.

The girl’s eyes were huge as she stared at him.  “что я делаю?” she whispered.

The sirens were getting closer, like they knew where to hunt.  No-one was safe here. “Come with us,” Parker said.  Hardison knew that tone, knew what Parker sounded like when she made a promise with all her soul.  “You can come with us.”

The girl seemed to understand it too.  She let Elliot help her stand.  “I know the way out,” she murmured in barely accented English.  “This way.  Please.”


End file.
